MY LIFE
by with hoya
Summary: Seorang Choi Siwon yang luar biasa tampan menyamar menjadi seorang murid culun. apa tujuannya? A SIBUM FF/GS/UPDATED NEW CHAPTER!. R&R PLS:)
1. Chapter 1

_**MY LIFE**_

_**A SIBUM FF BY with hoya**_

_**PAIRING:SIBUM**_

_**DISCLAIMER: GOD AND THEMSELVES**_

_**WARNING: GS, TYPO,OOC, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Pagi ini suasana begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar terik, angin dan awan saling berkejaran untuk melindungi kolong langit dari sengatan matahari. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar aneh. Jam baru mulai menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima puluh lima menit. Masih ada waktu lima menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Seperti biasa, terlihat pemandangan murid-murid berlarian menuju ke sekolah sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup oleh guru piket sekolah beserta satpam. Seorang gadis berkacamata mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pagi rutin tersebut, lalu ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menghela napas pelan. Ia bosan melihat pemandangan seperti itu setiap pagi. Tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di pojok paling belakang membuatnya merasa bertambah bosan dengan keseharian kehidupannya di sekolah.

Pendiam, dingin, ketus, datar namun berotak encer, itulah gambaran yang ada pada diri Kim Kibum, si yeoja berkacamata tadi. Ia hanyalah seorang penyendiri di kelasnya. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang mau berteman dengannya karena Kibum terkenal suka berbicara frontal dan menusuk tanpa pandang bulu walaupun ia pintar. Tak jarang pula banyak anak yang sering mencemooh dirinya dan memandang sinis pada Kibum.

Jujur saja Kibum merasa tertekan dengan semua itu. Semua orang menghakiminya dengan tatapan merendahkan dan terlihat sekali ia diasingkan dari pergaulan teman-temannya. Kibum sendiri berusaha untuk menjadi kuat tanpa harus mendengarkan ocehan dan cemoohan orang lain disana-sini. Baginya, asal ada keluarganya yang mau mendengarkan segala keluh-kesahnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Walau harus ia akui, lingkungan pergaulan sekolah yang seperti itu membuatnya malas untuk bergaul dan pergi ke sekolah.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, membuyarkan pikiran Kibum dari lamunannya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran pada hari ini. Yah, se-tertekan apapun ia, menjunjung tinggi prestasi adalah hal yang cukup ia utamakan saat ini daripada memusingkan hidup dan pergaulannya yang tidak berubah-berubah sejak ia SD.

Terlihat seorang pria muda dan tampan yang berstatus sebagai guru fisika mereka berjalan ke dalam kelas Kibum dengan diikuti oleh seorang lelaki muda yang berpenampilan culun di belakangnya. Rambut yang disisir rapi dengan model belah tengah, kacamata dengan frame dan lensa yang tebal, lalu seragam yang ukurannya kebesaran dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana seragam yang tidak lupa kebesaran dan diberi gesper pula, walau begitu tubuhnya tinggi. Kibum memandang sekilas pria yang kelihatannya murid baru itu, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas mejanya. Selama ini Kibum berpikir bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang memakai seragam kelewat culun dengan rok dibawah lutut, dan rompi sekolah yang selalu dikancingkan dengan rapi walaukemeja sekolahnya tidak ia masukkan ke dalam rok serta rambut yang selalu diikat satu ke belakang dengan rapi dan tidak pernah dilepas. _ Ternyata ada juga yang penampilannya lebih parah dariku, _batin Kibum.

Bisik-bisik pun terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas, Ahn seonsaeng, nama guru itu, langsung mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris kayunya di meja guru agar semuanya diam.

"Perhatian, anak-anak." Mata Ahn seonsaeng mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Mulai hari ini, kelas kalian akan kedatangan anggota baru. Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," Ahn seonsaeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa baru di sebelahnya.

Lelaki culun itu langsung maju selangkah ke depan, mata tajam yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya itu memperhatikan satu-persatu murid yang ada di kelas tersebut. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya terpaku pada seorang yeoja berkacamata yang duduk di pojokan kelas sambil menopangkan dagunya. _Cantik, _batinnya. _Dia itu cantik, sayang ditutupi dengan kacamata dan ekspresi datarnya itu._

Lelaki itu pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

"A-annyeonghaseyo! Namaku Lee Siwan imnida! Mohon bantuannya!" Lagi-lagi ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nah, kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya untuk saat ini, jika kalian ingin mengetahui asal usulnya lebih lanjut, kalian bisa mengobrol pada saat istirahat nanti. Nah, Siwan-ssi, silakan duduk di depan Kim Kibum yang berada di pojok jendela sana."

Siwan pun melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya tadi, sekilas ia memandang Kibum, namun Kibum tidak balas menatapnya. Akhirnya Siwan menghela napasnya pelan, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, seperti biasa Kibum yang seorang penyendiri hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang disiapkan oleh ummanya tadi pagi. Ia baru saja hendak menyantap makanannya, tapi sebuah sapaan menahan niatnya untuk melahap kimbap yang ada di depannya.

"A-annyeong! Kim Kibum-ssi! Salam kenal, a-aku Choi- ah! Ani! A-aku Lee Siwan, hehehe. Sa-salam kenal!" Lee Siwan, murid baru itu, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kibum, mengajaknya bersalaman.

Kibum hanya menatap Siwan datar, lalu melanjutkan niatnya untuk makan tanpa menghiraukan tangan Siwan yang terus terulur ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kibum singkat.

Siwan yang merasa canggung pun akhirnya langsung menurunkan tangannya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Eh-ehehe... be-begitu ya. Ba-baiklah... bo-bboleh aku ma-makan disini bbe-bersamamu?" Siwan kini menunjukkan kotak bekalnya ke hadapan Kibum.

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum singkat, dingin, dan cuek.

"w-wae?" Tanya Siwan penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak suka dengan penampilanmu yang merusak mataku itu, dan bicaramu yang gagap itu merusak pendengaranku." Jawab Kibum lugas, tanpa memikirkan bahwa orang lain mungkin akan tersakiti oleh perkataannya. Tapi, itulah Kibum, selalu jujur tanpa menutup-nutupi apapun dengan kebohongan dan kemunafikan.

"Lagipula jangan berteman denganku, nanti kau akan dimusuhi oleh anak-anak di kelas ini karena berteman dengan seorang yang terbuang."

Siwan hanya terdiam, pikirannya terus mencerna setiap perkataan Kibum. Namun tangannya tidak berhenti untuk membuka kotak bekalnya, dan ia memakannya bersama-sama di atas meja Kibum tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dingin dari Kibum.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kibum sudah beranjak keluar dari kelasnya sendirian, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Seorang lelaki berpenampilan culun terlihat berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kibum sambil tergopoh-gopoh membawa tasnya.

"Kibum-ssi, tunggu!" Siwan, pemuda itu, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Kibum agar sekedar menoleh ke belakang untuk menunggunya. Namun Kibum tidak mengindahkan panggilan Siwan. Ia terus berjalan, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria culun dengan kacamata yang sudah dilepas dan rambut yang diacak serta seragam yang sudah keluar disana-sini. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang terdapat di pojok ruangan itu sambil merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya, ia melipat korannya lalu memandang wajah pemuda yang tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sebagai murid baru, Lee Siwan-ssi, ah, ani! Choi Siwon-ssi?" Pria paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya sambil menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofanya.

"Tidak buruk, ahjussi. Seperti dugaan Zhoumi hyung sebelumnya, seluruh kelas mencemooh diriku," Choi Siwon, pemuda culun yang sebenarnya luar biasa tampan itu, masih setia memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa.

"Namun rupanya ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku, ahjussi. Biskah kau membantuku?" Siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap wajah pamannya. Sang ahjussi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu. Siapa?"

Siwon menyunggingkan seringai jokernya.

"Kim Kibum."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Review pls?:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MY LIFE**_

_**A SIBUM FF BY with hoya**_

_**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, etc**_

_**Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO, DLDR**_

_**DISCLAIMER: GOD AND THEMSELVES**_

.

.

Kibum tengah menunggu jemputannya datang. Ia hanya berdiri diam sambil memegangi ranselnya. Tumben sekali ayahnya datang terlambat,biasanya ayahnya selalu tepat waktu ketika menjemputnya. Sudah sekitar satu jam Kibum menunggu ayahnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah ingin pulang sendiri menggunakan kendaraan umum, namun apa daya ia lupa membawa dompetnya hari ini. Kalau berjalan kaki, Kibum takut. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melewati jalanan menuju rumahnya yang cukup sepi. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Kibum dari belakang. Kibum pun terlonjak kaget lalu menegok ke belakang. Ternyata Lee Siwan lah pelakunya.

"Hhhhh... kau lagi, kau lagi." Ujar Kibum sambil memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Ki-kibum ssi! Ke-kenapa k-kkau belum p-pulang?" Siwan menyapa Kibum dengan gugup.

"Appa ku belum datang." Kibum menjawab seadanya saja.

"O-oh, j-jadi kau dijemput oleh a-ayahm-mu?" Siwan menatap wajah Kibum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ne." Kibum menjawab tanpa menatap Siwan.

_Aku penasaran seperti apa wajahnya jika tidak memakai kaca mata._ Batin Siwon di dalam hatinya.

"Ki-Kibum ssi, b-bolehkah aku meminjam ka-kacamatamu sebentar?" Siwan bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Untuk apa?" Kibum bertanya balik namun ia sudah melepaskan kacamatanya, dan mengulurkannya kepada Siwan.

"A-ani... h-hanya ingin melihat saja..." Siwan pun berpura-pura meneliti kacamata Kibum, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang memperhatikan wajah Kibum.

_Neomu yeppo,_ Siwon berteriak dalam hatinya. _Mengapa orang-orang itu mengasingkan yeoja secantik ini dari kalangan mereka? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tidak mungkin kalau ia dijauhi hanya karena sifatnya saja._ Siwon mencium adanya ketidak beresan dalam hubungan Kibum dengan teman-temannya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Siwan.

"Ah-ah! Y-ye!" Siwan langsung tergagap dan menyerahkan kacamata Kibum kembali kepada pemiliknya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan mata Kibum. Matanya bulat, hitam, dan menghanyurkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Pandangan Siwan pun semakin turun ke bawah, menuju hidung bangir Kibum dan bibir merahnya yang menggoda serta kedua belah pipinya yang sedikit chubby. Siwan benar-benar mengagumi yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ki-Kibum ssi... ma-maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Siwan kepada Kibum.

"Aku tidak membawa uang untuk pulang naik bis." Ujar Kibum.

"Bi-biar aku ya-yang membayar!" Siwan langsung buru-buru meyakinkan Kibum agar mau pulang bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mau berhutang budi."

"T-tidak sama se-sekali kok, K-Kibum ssi. K-kkaja..." Lalu Siwan pun menuntun Kibum menuju halte bis.

.

.

Saat ini Siwan dan Kibum sedang berada di dalam bis. Barusan ayah Kibum menelepon, ia meminta maaf karena mendadak tidak dapat menjemput Kibum karena mobilnya mendadak mogok dan harus dibawa ke bengkel. Suasana bis saat ini cukup ramai, karena waktunya orang-orang kantoran pulang sudah tiba. Siwan dan Kibum berdesakan di dalam bis. Mereka tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, jadilah mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan. Kibum berdiri sambil memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia terlihat lelah karena menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah selama satu jam tadi. Siwan yang melihat Kibum sudah tertidur, melepas kacamatanya lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjadi di belakang Kibum, berjaga-jaga takut jika Kibum akan terjatuh kalau bisnya mengerem dadakan.

Tubuh Kibum yang mungil dan pendek (._.") membuat Siwon leluasa untuk memandangi wajah tertidur Kibum dari belakang. Rasanya Siwon sudah tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipi Kibum yang wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan polos saat tertidur. Akhirnya Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang ada di depannya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi berpegangan pada handle bis.

.

.

Akhirnya bis yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Kibum pun sudah mencapai halte terdekat dari rumah Kibum, Siwon pun sudah kembali menjadi Siwan. Siwan memutuskan untuk mengantar Kibum sampai ke depan rumahnya dan untungnya Kibum tidak menolak, mengingat ia sedang merasa mengantuk dan memilih untuk ditemani saja. Sepanjang perjalanan Kibum terus menguap, terkadang jalannya sempoyongan dan berkali-kali menabrak Siwan. Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum, akhirnya Siwan pun mengajak Kibum untuk berhenti di sebuah bangku taman sejenak, lalu menawarkan piggyback kepada Kibum. Kibum awalnya menolak, namun rasa kantuk dan lelah mengalahkan gengsinya. Setelah menunjukkan arah jalan dan alamat rumahnya pada Siwan, Kibum pun jatuh tertidur di bangku taman. Siwan pun kembali melepas kacamatanya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut klimisnya. Seragamnya pun ia keluarkan, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari penampilannya yang culun. Lalu ia pun menggendong Kibum dengan hati-hati di punggungnya.

_Emm... hangat... dan punggungnya kokoh sekali... _batin Kibum yang masih setengah tersadar. Lalu ia menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan Siwon, dan tertidur pulas sekali.

_Dasar... kau kelihatannya kuat dari luar. Ternyata kau begitu rapuh seperti anak kecil. Jangan pernah tunjukkan sisi manismu ini di hadapan orang lain kecuali aku, ne..._ Siwon berbisik pelan sambil berjalan menggendong Kibum menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Ting tong~

Ting tong~

Siwon memencet bel yang diyakininya adalah rumah Kibum, ia menunggu sejenak sampai ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma. Saya mengantarkan Kibum pulang, ahjumma. Tadi ia tertidur di bis." Siwon menyapa umma Kibum dengan sopan.

"Omona!" Kim Ryeowook, umma Kibum, langsung mempersilakan Siwon masuk dan naik ke atas, menuju ke kamar Kibum. "Rebahkan saja dia di kasurnya, nak." Ryeowook berujar sambil membukakan pintu kamar bercat baby blue bergambar beruang bertuliskan "Bummie's Room ^^".

Siwon pun merebahkan tubuh Kibum di kasurnya, Ryeowook sudah turun ke bawah barusan karena menyambut suaminya yang juga baru saja pulang. Dipercayakannya Kibum kepada Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Kibum, lalu melepaskan kacamata Kibum juga danmenaruhnya di atas meja rias Kibum. Setelah itu, Siwon menyelimuti Kibum sampai sebatas dada. Ingin sekali ia mengecup dahi Kibum, namun dibatalkannyalah niatnya itu karena ayah dan ibu Kibum baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum.

Ayah Kibum, Kim Jongwoon, langsung menghampiri Kibum yang tengah terlelap, lalu mengecup dahi Kibum. "Mianhae Bummie, gara-gara appa kamu jadi kecapekan begini." Lalu Jongwoon pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kibum.

"Jadi, kau yang membawa uri snow white pulang?" Jongwoon menatap Siwon penuh curiga.

"Ne, ahjussi." Siwon menjawab dengan singkat namun sopan.

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk singkat. "Gomawo, ne. Pasti kau lelah setelah menggendong Bummie dari halte bis. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ayo kau ikutlah makan malam bersama kami disini."

"Ah, tidak usah ahjussi. Hari sudah mulai malam, aku takut ummaku mencariku nanti. Terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya, ahjussi, ahjumma. Aku permisi pulang dahulu." Siwon membungkukkan badannya sejenak, lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah Kibum.

Siwon berjalan beberapa blok dari rumah Kibum. Lalu sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya, dan Siwon pun naik ke dalam mobil itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Siwon-ah?" Zhomi, atau Ahn seonsaengnim yang kini sedang berada di balik kemudi, bertanya kepada Siwon. Sedari tadi ia terus membuntuti Siwon dan Kibum sejak mereka keluardari gerbang sekolah.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, hyung." Jawab Siwon cuek.

"Yah, kau ini bagaimana sih? Tentu saja Kim Kibum itu!" Zhoumi mengklakson mobil di depannya dengan agak tidak sabaran.

"Badanku pegal semua, hyung. Tubuhnya memang mungil, tapi tas nyaitu berat sekali, hhhh..." Siwon menghela napas lelah.

"Hahaha... gentleman sekali kau Siwon-ah. Aku salut, tidak biasanya kau mau berkorban begitu, apalagi kepada seorang wanita... kkkk." Kali ini Zhoumi mengerem mobilnya, lalu ia menyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku kemudi.

"Ia... berbeda hyung. Tadi aku bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sangat ramah, kecuali ayahnya. Ia menatapku dengan penuh curiga pada awanya," Siwon membuka tutup botol air mineral yang disodorkan Zhoumi padanya.

"Wajahnya saat tertidur itu damai sekali, hyung. Begitu polos dan rapuh, aku ingin sekali melindunginya." Lalu Siwon meneguk isi botol air mineralnya.

"Aku mendukungmu, nae dongsaeng~"

.

.

Pagi hari sudah tiba, hari ini hari Minggu, jadi sekolah libur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Bias sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya, Kibum pun mengucek-ucek matanya lalu merenggangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku..." Kibum masih setengah sadar, pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana.

Cklek. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kibum terbuka, menunjukkan wajah teduh umma nya yang kini menghampirinya.

"Sudah bangun, Bummie?" Ryeowook, umma Kibum, mengelus dahi Kibum lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Eum..." Kibum hanya menggumam pelan. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggul ibunya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di perut ummanya. Walau sudah kelas 3 SMA, Kibum tetaplah hanya seorang anak yang masih manja kepada ummanya.

"Semalam kamu diantar cowok tampan ya, Bummie? Aigoo... uri Bummie sudah besar ternyata." Ryeowook menggoda Kibum.

"Hah? Tampan? Nugu?" Kibum berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Loh? Dia temanmu kan? Orangnya tinggi, tampan pula." Ryeowook bingung karena respon Kibum yang kebingungan pula.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Umma pasti bercanda, ah. Mana mungkin orang seperti itu umma bilang tampan."

"Loh, umma tidak bercanda Bummie. Orangnya benar-benar tampan, rambutnya jabrik dan matanya tajam sekali. Kalau tidak percaya, kau tanya saja pada appa."

"Mmm... memang namanya siapa, umma?" Kibum bertambah bingung dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan ummanya tadi.

"Oh iya... umma lupa menanyakan namanya, Bummie."

_Nugu?_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, and all whom favorited my fic,and follow this fic :)**_

_**Authornya kebanjiran 3 hari nih :( Jangan sampe banjir lagi, doain ya :(**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE~**_


End file.
